Reverse Me Please
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: He was trying to catch her and she had already made her decision. Why not make it a game? NejiSaku. AU. Will be completed after Familiar.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Reverse Me Please

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Hyuuga, Neji and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** was trying to catch her and she had already made her decision. Why not make it a game?

**Word Count:** 200

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Hyuuga, Neji growled.

She'd done it again. She was right within their grasp and then she was gone. She'd escaped again.

Again.

How many more times was she going to get away before she got caught? She was already well over a dozen now, probably even two dozen, too.

"Find her!" He snapped to those that were still staring at him.

One brave underling spoke up, "Uh, s-sir?"

Neji sighed, "What?"

"How?" Okay, maybe brave was the wrong word. Perhaps stupid or incompetent or even idiotic would work.

"I don't care how, I just want her found and brought back here immediately." He was all but hissing. Which he disliked because it reminded him too much of that freak Orochimaru.

When his underlings had finally found enough sense to actually _move_ he headed for his office.

"I will find you, Cherry Blossom."

* * *

Hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Meeting My Partner

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** One – Meeting My Partner

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 845

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** From Sakura's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I sighed, sliding out of the car. Not my precious bottle green SSC Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo, but some average silver Corvette Convertible. Well not some car, my mother's car. The same mother I never get along with and can't go two seconds without arguing with. She had shoved the car in my possession and said that I would be using it in my undercover mission. Tch, yeah right.

My mission is to get into the inner workings of the street racers and to put a stop to it. Mmkay pretty car and all, but it's going to have to go. Mother'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm not using her car like I'm supposed to. I mean it practically screams 'undercover cop'. And that totally would not help the cause.

Today I meet my partner. Joy. I don't want a partner; I live for speed and can do this on my own. Apparently though, I can't do it on my own. Stupid police chief. Stupid police chief of a mother. I huffed one last time and entered the building, ready as I'd ever be to be completely civilized with mother's hand picked partner of mine.

Really, I suppose I should look at the bright side, I get to street race and not get in trouble for it and I get to tick off mother. It's a win-win situation I suppose, the only down side is that I have a partner. And I'm a people person so I shouldn't be bummed, but I've got the feeling that I'm not going to like my partner. The fact that mother hand picked said partner just makes me feel all the worse.

When I got inside I wanted groan. I was right. Mother is standing next to Hyuuga, Neji. This is the man that has been trying to catch me since like forever. Now I really can't use my baby. Plus his supposed to be a straight-laced, stick-shoved-up-his-ass asshole. Damn it, I don't think I'm going to get along with him to well. I sucked in a deep breath and squared my shoulders. Then I grinned.

Let's have some fun.

"Sakura. So glad you could make it on time." Mother greeted me sarcastically with a slightly angry look, where as Hyuuga just looked indifferent with a hint of impatience. No I was not on time. I didn't want to be, nor did I see the reason to be. And that was reason enough to be late, besides pissing of mother on her whole being-on-time thing.

Grin still firmly in place I ignored her completely in exchanged for sticking my hand out to be shaken. "Hello. I'm Haruno, Sakura. Looks like were going to be partners."

He inclined his head with a suppressed look that clearly read why-the-hell-am-I-being-paired-with-someone-who-isn't-even-a-cop and a grunt. But he ignored my hand. Okay fine. If you want to play the who-can-be-a-bigger-bitch game, then I'm all for.

"Hyuuga, Sakura knows her way around cars and street racing better then anyone I know. Not of course that she's ever done it." I snorted inwardly, because that's _totally_ true. Not. But at least she's acknowledging my talents. That's the most she's ever done in regards to me that are anything positive. So I guess it's a start.

He nodded stiffly. Yep. The rumors about him at the clubs were dead on. This was going to be a bumpy ride, that's for sure.

"So how long do we do this whole charade?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Until we have enough inside information." Mother answered mechanically. Of course she wasn't going to tell me what I wanted to know. She never did. It was a loophole for the both of us, and we both knew it. Another was avoiding the question. Tch. Whatever.

I nodded lazily. "And we start now."

"When else?" she fired back as if she were talking to an incompetent child, not her adult daughter of twenty-two that had aced her way through high school but didn't bother with college. This was part of the reason that she and I were so far apart. She'd sent out applications everywhere and I'd rejected them all not wanting in the slightest what she wanted for me. Because those weren't my dreams, just her ideals of what I should be. Not me. She never saw me. So I never obeyed her. Plan and simple.

So I turned on my two inch high heels and clicked right out of that musty, stale, and absolutely boring place that I made a point not to go anywhere near without even so much as a glance.

Hyuuga was right instep with me, even going just a slight bit faster. Competitive much? Oh well, not like I'm not used to _that_.

Once we were out of the building and at the bottom of the steps I shoved my hand into his left back pocket.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
